Atherosclerosis is one of the leading causes of death and disability in the world. Atherosclerosis involves the deposition of fatty plaques on the lumenal surface of arteries. The deposition of fatty plaques on the lumenal surface of the artery causes narrowing of the cross-sectional area of the artery. Ultimately, this deposition blocks blood flow distal to the lesion causing ischemic damage to the tissues supplied by the artery.
Coronary arteries supply the heart with blood. Coronary artery atherosclerosis disease (CAD) is the most common, serious, chronic, life-threatening illness in the United States, affecting more than 11 million persons. The social and economic costs of coronary atherosclerosis vastly exceed that of most other diseases. Narrowing of the coronary artery lumen causes destruction of heart muscle resulting first in angina, followed by myocardial infarction and finally death. There are over 1.5 million myocardial infarctions in the United States each year. Six hundred thousand (or 40%) of those patients suffer an acute myocardial infarction and more than three hundred thousand of those patients die before reaching the hospital. (Harrison's Principles of Internal Medicine, 14th Edition, 1998).
CAD can be treated using percutaneous translumenal coronary balloon angioplasty (PTCA). More than 400,000 PTCA procedures are performed each year in the United States. In PTCA, a balloon catheter is inserted into a peripheral artery and threaded through the arterial system into the blocked coronary artery. The balloon is then inflated, the artery stretched, and the obstructing fatty plaque flattened, thereby increasing the cross-sectional flow of blood through the affected artery. The therapy, however, does not usually result in a permanent opening of the affected coronary artery. As many as 50% of the patients who are treated by PTCA require a repeat procedure within six months to correct a re-narrowing of the coronary artery. Medically, this re-narrowing of the artery after treatment by PTCA is called restenosis. Acutely, restenosis involves recoil and shrinkage of the vessel. Subsequently, recoil and shrinkage of the vessel are followed by proliferation of medial smooth muscle cells in response to injury of the artery from PTCA. In part, proliferation of smooth muscle cells is mediated by release of various inflammatory factors from the injured area including thromboxane A2, platelet derived growth factor (PDGF) and fibroblast growth factor (FGF). A number of different techniques have been used to overcome the problem of restenosis, including treatment of patients with various pharmacological agents or mechanically holding the artery open with a stent. (Harrison's Principles of Internal Medicine, 14th Edition, 1998).
Of the various procedures used to overcome restenosis, stents have proven to be the most effective. Stents are metal scaffolds that are positioned in the diseased vessel segment to create a normal vessel lumen. Placement of the stent in the affected arterial segment prevents recoil and subsequent closing of the artery. Stents can also prevent local dissection of the artery along the medial layer of the artery. By maintaining a larger lumen than that created using PTCA alone, stents reduce restenosis by as much as 30%. Despite their success, stents have not eliminated restenosis entirely. (Suryapranata et al. 1998. Randomized comparison of coronary stenting with balloon angioplasty in selected patients with acute myocardial infarction. Circulation 97:2502–2502).
Narrowing of the arteries can occur in vessels other than the coronary arteries, including the aortoiliac, infrainguinal, distal profunda femoris, distal popliteal, tibial, subclavian and mesenteric arteries. The prevalence of peripheral artery atherosclerosis disease (PAD) depends on the particular anatomic site affected as well as the criteria used for diagnosis of the occlusion. Traditionally, physicians have used the test of intermittent claudication to determine whether PAD is present. However, this measure may vastly underestimate the actual incidence of the disease in the population. Rates of PAD appear to vary with age, with an increasing incidence of PAD in older individuals. Data from the National Hospital Discharge Survey estimate that every year, 55,000 men and 44,000 women had a first-listed diagnosis of chronic PAD and 60,000 men and 50,000 women had a first-listed diagnosis of acute PAD. Ninety-one percent of the acute PAD cases involved the lower extremity. The prevalence of comorbid CAD in patients with PAD can exceed 50%. In addition, there is an increased prevalence of cerebrovascular disease among patients with PAD.
PAD can be treated using percutaneous translumenal balloon angioplasty (PTA). The use of stents in conjunction with PTA decreases the incidence of restenosis. However, the post-operative results obtained with medical devices such as stents do not match the results obtained using standard operative revascularization procedures, i.e., those using a venous or prosthetic bypass material. (Principles of Surgery, Schwartz et al. eds., Chapter 20, Arterial Disease, 7th Edition, McGraw-Hill Health Professions Division, New York 1999).
Preferably, PAD is treated using bypass procedures where the blocked section of the artery is bypassed using a graft. (Principles of Surgery, Schwartz et al. eds., Chapter 20, Arterial Disease, 7th Edition, McGraw-Hill Health Professions Division, New York 1999). The graft can consist of an autologous venous segment such as the saphenous vein or a synthetic graft such as one made of polyester, polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE), or expanded polytetrafluoroethylene (ePTFE). The post-operative patency rates depend on a number of different factors, including the lumenal dimensions of the bypass graft, the type of synthetic material used for the graft and the site of outflow. Restenosis and thrombosis, however, remain significant problems even with the use of bypass grafts. For example, the patency of infrainguinal bypass procedures at 3 years using an ePTFE bypass graft is 54% for a femoral-popliteal bypass and only 12% for a femoral-tibial bypass.
Consequently, there is a significant need to improve the performance of both stents and synthetic bypass grafts in order to further reduce the morbidity and mortality of CAD and PAD.
With stents, the approach has been to coat the stents with various anti-thrombotic or anti-restenotic agents in order to reduce thrombosis and restenosis. For example, impregnating stents with radioactive material appears to inhibit restenosis by inhibiting migration and proliferation of myofibroblasts. (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,059,166, 5,199,939 and 5,302,168). Irradiation of the treated vessel can pose safety problems for the physician and the patient. In addition, irradiation does not permit uniform treatment of the affected vessel.
Alternatively, stents have also been coated with chemical agents such as heparin or phosphorylcholine, both of which appear to decrease thrombosis and restenosis. Although heparin and phosphorylcholine appear to markedly reduce restenosis in animal models in the short term, treatment with these agents appears to have no long-term effect on preventing restenosis. Additionally, heparin can induce thrombocytopenia, leading to severe thromboembolic complications such as stroke. Nonetheless, it is not feasible to load stents with sufficient therapeutically effective quantities of either heparin or phosphorylcholine to make treatment of restenosis in this manner practical.
Synthetic grafts have been treated in a variety of ways to reduce postoperative restenosis and thrombosis. (Bos et al. 1998. Small-Diameter Vascular Graft Prostheses: Current Status Archives Physio. Biochem. 106:100–115). For example, composites of polyurethane such as meshed polycarbonate urethane have been reported to reduce restenosis as compared with ePTFE grafts. The surface of the graft has also been modified using radiofrequency glow discharge to add polyterephalate to the ePTFE graft. Synthetic grafts have also been impregnated with biomolecules such as collagen. However, none of these approaches has significantly reduced the incidence of thrombosis or restenosis over an extended period of time.
Because endothelial cells possess certain intrinsic characteristics such as cell regulatory molecules that decrease the incidence of thrombosis or restenosis, stimulating the development of an endothelial cell monolayer on the surface of stents or synthetic grafts may prevent both restenosis and thrombosis. (Belle et al. 1997. Stent Endothelialization. Circulation 95:438–448; Bos et al. 1998. Small-Diameter Vascular Graft Prostheses: Current Status Archives Physio. Biochem. 106:100–115).
Endothelial cells have been deposited on the surface of stents by local delivery of vascular endothelial growth factor (VEGF), an endothelial cell mitogen, after implantation of the stent. (Belle et al. 1997. Stent Endothelialization. Circulation 95:438–448.). Because the application of VEGF can have systemic as well as local effects, this form of treatment may be unreliable.
Synthetic grafts have also been seeded with endothelial cells, but the clinical results with endothelial seeding have been generally poor, i.e., low post-operative patency rates (Lio et al. 1998. New concepts and Materials in Microvascular Grafting: Prosthetic Graft Endothelial Cell Seeding and Gene Therapy. Microsurgery 18:263–256).
Accordingly, there is a need for development of new methods and compositions for coating medical devices, including stents and synthetic grafts, with endothelial cells. This type of coating will not only prevent restenosis, but also thromboembolic complications resulting from stent implantation. Methods and compositions that provide such improvement will eliminate the drawbacks of previous technology and have a significant positive impact on the morbidity and mortality associated with CAD and PAD. It is the object of this invention to prepare stents and synthetic grafts coated in such a manner as to stimulate adherence of endothelial cells to a medical device such as a stent or synthetic graft.